Crocovile (Jungle Fury)
Crocovile is a Rinshi, who holds the spirit of the Crocodile. He serves Dai Shi. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Path of the Rhino". Biography Crocovile served Dai Shi. Crocovile was powerful Rinshi, one of the most powerful in Dai Shi's army. Camille hired him for Grizzaka and Grizzaka sent him to Ocean Bluff to gather the fears of people. Crocovile attacked the city and encountered the Power Rangers. He fought only with Theo, Lily and RJ. Jungle Fury Rangers couldn't defeat him. His armour was invulnerable for their strikes. Casey arrived, but even together they couldn't defeat the monster. But Crocovile left. Later he returned to the city and again encountered the Rangers. He again battled Theo, Lily and RJ and was winning. However then Casey arrived and used his Strike Rider to attack Crocovile. Then Dominic first transformed into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger and battled Crocovile. Camile summoned Rinshi, but Dominic quickly defeated them and then clashed with Crocovile himself. After the fight, Crocovile was defeated by Dominic's Rhino Blade and destroyed with his attack Rhino Blade Super Slash. Personality Crocovile was violent, destructive and fierce Rinshi, who won't stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers. He was also arrogant and confident and underestimated Dominic, the new ranger and was finally defeated. But he is loyal to Grizzaka Powers And Abilities Crocodile Spirit * Superhuman Strength-'''Single punches from Crocoville can send Rangers flying across the battlefield anf a single heabutt knocked down and injured Theo and Lilly. Whilst fighting the Rangers once Casey showed up, he threw him and RJ with just one arm each. When fighting Domonic before he got his Ranger powers, a single punch sent a car flying across the car park. * '''Superhuman Durability-'''Multiple punches from Domonic's Rhino Morpher did little, even after they were charged up with yellow energy and even the Strike Rider had no effect. Punching a car also didn't hurt him. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Crocoville overwhelmed all three Rangers and even RJ with absolute ease. Even the Jungle Master Mode proved completely useless against him. * '''Super Jumping-Crocoville leapt down some stairs and slashed Theo and Lilly down. * Head Empowerment-Crocoville can charge up the croodile head atop his head with red energy and swing it full force. This knocked down Theo and Lilly with one hit. * '''Superhuman Stamina-'''Crocoville can outlast the Rangers diring a three on one fight. * '''Superhuman Resilience-'''Crocoville had RJ grab his head with Theo and Lilly grabbing his arms without any visible effect. Arsenal * '''Claws-'''Crocoville has razor sharp claed hands that he can use in combat. * '''Arm Armor-'''Crocoville has massive brown tentacles down either arn capable of absorbing multiple punches from RJ. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Crocovile was voiced by Paul Norell. Notes * Crocoville is the only monster in Jungle Fury that has no energy or projectile attacks. ** Unlike his counterpart Niwa, he does not have a stone slab attack like the future Outlaw monster Gold Digger. See Also Category:Jungle Fury Category:Rinshi Category:Rinshi beasts Category:Jungle Fury Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Animal-themed Villains